Sea Storm
by DaughterOfDysfunction
Summary: Percy gets stopped from following Annabeth into Tartarus. When Nico feels a familiar tug at his heart, Percy doesn't take the news well. Now he'll show them all what Percy Jackson is really capable of.
1. Chapter 1

"Her ankle!" Hazel shouted from the ladder. "Cut it! Cut it!"

Annabeth's mind was woolly from the pain. Cut her ankle?

Apparently Percy didn't realize what Hazel meant either. Then something yanked Annabeth backward and dragged her toward the pit. Percy lunged.

But he didn't go anywhere as one other, hearing Hazel's cry, had sped down from their work on the Parthenos. Hands grabbed his arms and restrained them behind his back. Percy struggled but the grip on him was unfaltering.

"ANNABETH!"

"Percy please"

"ANNABETH!"

"You can't help her"

"Why not!" Percy whirled on the person holding him from his girlfriend. The gaunt, pale, sullen face of one Nico Di Angelo greeted him. "You've been there! We can't let—I won't let—" Percy's incomprehensible fragments of statements were lost as he screamed for his love again. "ANNABETH!"

"We have to go Percy," Nico's hardened eyes never faltered as he stared into Percy's storm clouded oceans. "We'll meet her on the other side,"

"Let go of me Nico!" Percy shouted, his voice going hoarse from his pain filled screeches. By now the rest of the Argo II crew has finished securing the Parthenos and had joined Nico in noticing only Percy on the cracking ground. "I won't lose her again!"

"Snap out of it Jackson! You can't reach her now," Jason flew down and helped Nico try to pull Percy back to the Argo II. Percy twisted and turned, trying to get out of the other boys' grasp, or just to reach Riptide.

"Yes I can Grace!" All Percy felt was an overwhelming desire to get to Annabeth, and all encompassing rage at the people stopping him. A small earthquake, more like a tremor, shook the already unstable cavern.

"We need to get out of here!" Piper screamed. "The whole place is coming down!" Jason looked back and forth between the pit and the ship.

"I'm sorry about this Jackson," Water pipes burst and the ground crumbled faster beneath them. Jason grabbed the sea son around the waist and flew back up to the top. Percy feebly tried to struggle out of Jason's grip, it was all for naught.

Hazel and Nico scrambled up the ladder as much as hey could considering the circumstances. Once they were on the deck Leo grabbed the two Wii controllers and yanked up hard.

Now on the deck Percy was still struggling against the iron grip of Jason. His grip faltered for a mere second and Percy used it to his complete advantage, quickly decking Jason in the face. Percy sprinted over to the side of the ship grabbing the ledge preparing to launch off the side into the water below.

But, it wasn't the water of the flooded cave anymore. Instead the unsteady cavern had finally collapsed leaving behind a pile of rubble.

Percy slowly climbed down from the ledge and fell to his knees on the deck.

"ANNABETH!" It was such a shrill cry full of sorrow, it brought tears to the eyes of the crew. The ground rumbled and the ocean rose. A hurricane formed on the horizon. Even from here the Argo II could hear the cries of terrified civilians.

 _Annabeth_

Piper rushed from where she had been, to Percy. "Percy, you have to calm down," The desperation in the charmspeak was showing.

 _Annabeth_

His own inner chanting of Annabeth drowned out everything else.

 _Annabeth_

"Percy please! Snap out of it!" Hazel screamed as the hurricane plowed through the first of the sea board.

"Is this what Annabeth would want!"

No one knew who said that, but it had the desired effect. Percy's seemed to snap out of his daze. The typhoon simply dissipated as the earthquake came to a shuddering stop. His head dropped low and hung limply. Then with a final tear he tumbled on his side, passed out.

* * *

A few hours later the Argo II was parked in the air. After Percy's meltdown they put his still unconscious self in his room with someone watching him at all times.

"What are we going to do when he wakes up?" Hazel asked the assembled group. Jason, Frank, Hazel, Coach Hedge, Leo, and her were trying to come up with a way to deal with the powerful demigod asleep in his quarters. Piper was the one on Percy duty as her charmspeak was the best bet for keeping the sea prince calm.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Nico spoke up. "We have to find some way to cut him off from his powers," The assembled group looked at him with shock and horror.

"Is that even possible?" Jason asked. Percy was a child of the big three, one of the most powerful demigods in generations, and had beaten Kronos. How could they cut the son of the sea from his power when even the earth is 75% water. Heck even the air had water in it!

"It doesn't matter if it's possible! It's not right! Percy's our friend, and he wouldn't do that to any of us!" Hazel exploded. She knew that Percy was the most loyal and caring person she would ever meet. Even her and Frank abided by the saying: "Lives of the many outway the few." For Percy that way of life wasn't worth living. He would easily sacrifice himself for someone he barely knew!

"Did you know this friend beat Ares in combat when he was only twelve?" Nico asked.

"Holy-" Then the little fire elf let out a string of curses in Ancient Greek.

"Honestly, if he wanted to, Percy could probably destroy all of Camp Half-Blood," Nico admitted.

"Do you really think he could? I mean Jackson's got a hard punch, but take out Camp? That's a bit of a stretch," Jason was skeptical. He knew Percy was powerful, as he had fought him before, but Camp Half-Blood was full of armed demigods, nymphs, satyrs, Chiron and Mr. D. (Even if he wouldn't really do anything.)

"Percy can create typhoons and hurricanes, heal when in the water, talk to sea creatures and horses, and as we just discovered he can generate freaking earthquakes!" Leo shouted as he listed off Percy's many abilities. "I'm pretty sure he could take out camp."

"It doesn't matter if he could or couldn't. Percy wouldn't ever in his right mind destroy Camp Half-Blood. It's his home!" Frank defended.

"Yeah, but he isn't in his right mind!" Nico yelled. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "He just lost Annabeth. We have no clue what that will do to his mental health."

"We already saw him changing. He was angry, I've never seen him like that," Leo unconsciously shuddered. He may not have known Percy as long as some of the others but the guy seemed so calm and level headed. Nothing like what he saw back at the chasm.

"Exactly. His emotions will be haywire and so will his powers. He is a hazard to us and himself," Nico's eyes softened for a second. "This is the only way to stop him from doing something he'll regret." This finally swayed the others to agreement.

* * *

Percy didn't know where he was. He didn't remember what had happened before he blacked out. All he knew was that demigod dreams suck. Currently he was watching the largest hurricane he's ever seen, plow over the Empire State Building. It didn't seem to hit anything else but the residence of Olympus.

His dad must be angry at Zeus, but why?

* * *

Piper looked up to the bed next to her where Percy was lying. She waited for any sign of him stirring. She slowly stood up to go change shifts with Hazel. Just as she opened the door she heard labored breathing behind her.

Percy was awake.

 **A/N: I'm not dead! I know it's been absolutely forever and I'm posting in a different category than I normally do. I felt like it was time to change, I was looking back at my old sucky RWBY stories and knew they had to go. I know this is a short chapter with mostly dialogue, but the story will get better. And until then please give me all the criticism you can muster. I want everything from constructive to flames! Hit me with what you got.**

 **I have a lot of ideas for stories but I have trouble holding my attention. So I'm not going to promise consistency in updates or even my online presence. Thank you for deciding to spend your time checking out my story. (And for sitting through the super long author's note if you did.**


	2. He's Awake

**A/N: Woah. That's a lot of people! I-I got nothing else to say but please enjoy this chapter. And thanks for all the support!**

 **Kid-of-Percabeth: Yes, very much so.**

 **Sycreria: Thank you so much!**

 **Death Fury: Thank you. Great username by the way.**

 **AnnaUnicorn: Here it is, wait no more!**

 **MakeAJoke: If by talent you mean an obsession with the worst case scenario and breaking my favorite characters, then yes. I have that.**

 **t7y: Cliffhangers are the best way to draw an audience, in my own opinion.**

 **eding420: Oh don't worry, poor sweet Percy is going to go through ten times more painful stuff in this story. So just get ready for the "oh, dear, Percy" to intensify!**

Percy's eyes creaked open slowly. The bright lights stinging his irises not helping in the slightest. Him, being the seaweed brain he is, sat up really quickly and bring on a pounding headache. He breathed slowly in and out to ease the pain, just as Annabeth had taught him.

 _Annabeth_

That's when it all came rushing back. Wave after wave of memory hit him, and each one felt worse than any physical blow. His breathing became laboured as remnants of a spider's web tangled around the most amazing person ever took hold. He saw her getting dragged down into that pit of hell and despair. Every single time it got worse and worse. His head spun with every detail that he now remembered with crystal clarity. Everything hurt.

Tears began to flow down his tan face. However, they never had a chance to fall. As as soon as they left their ducts they floated in front of the son of Poseidon. The water formed into figures, that were sharing the supposed "best underwater kiss of all time."

The door creaked startling the boy from his grief. He looked up to see a disheveled Piper McLean standing in the doorway. She approached him cautiously, as one would an animal.

"Stay calm Percy." He knew she was using charmspeak, but he was too emotionally drained to care. He had just let Annabeth fall into literal monster hell by herself. He was the worst boyfriend and someone as amazing as his Wise Girl deserved better.

Piper saw that Percy was clearly too distressed to attack at the moment so she silently made a small "come forward" gesture behind her back. Slowly, one by one, the crew of the Argo II piled into the infirmary. Percy never even looked up, other than when he first looked to see Piper's presence.

"Percy," it had been Nico who broke the silence. Percy spared a small glance before his gaze returned to his lap.

"Percy," now it was Frank. Percy just closed his eyes and took a measured breath.

"Percy, please just say something!" It has been Hazel who finally broke down. She realized her mistake as soon as Percy's face twisted into a scowl.

"What!" Percy yelled, shaking the room and it's inhabitants. "What do you want me to say? That mere is nothing to say, not until I get Annabeth back." Hazel recoiled backward and tries to stutter out an apology.

"I'm s-sor—" she was cut off by a deep and unusually cruel laugh from the son of Poseidon.

"I don't need you pity. I'm not supposed to need anything! I'm the freaking savior extraordinaire! People come to me with their problems! I can't have any of my own!" Percy bit out every word like it was toxic slime. Ignoring the shocked, saddened, and angry faces of his friends Percy stood up quickly and stormed out of the room. As soon as he slammed the door shut Hazel flew into Frank's arms, tears welling in her eyes.

"I d-didn't me-an to h-hurt him," Hazel shed her tears into Frank's shoulder.

"Shh, Hazel, it's not your fault," Frank soothed his crush careingly. Jason stood up suddenly from where he had been sitting on another cot. He started to march towards the door with purpose lining every step.

"Frank's right Hazel. I don't care what just happened, Percy was way out of line," Jason was about to open the door when a sickly pale hand stopped his.

"Grace, just let him be. We don't need to add fixing the ship to the list of things for Leo to do," Nico said as he glared down the son of Jupiter.

"Fine, but if Jackson pulls something like that again he won't get off so easily!" Jason promised.

"Can we really blame him though?" Everyone turned to stare at the speaker, Leo. "There is a very high possibility that Annabeth is gone, and knowing what Camp Half Blood told us about him he'll blame himself." Everyone contemplated this for a few seconds before Leo added something in a very small voice. "I know I did."

"Exactly, so we need to do everything we can to keep him calm while we go to stop the dirt hag," Nico said.

"We should travel by air now. It's less a chance of us capsizing if Percy decides he doesn't want to be here," Jason said. The crew nodded their heads in agreement.

"So who is go—" Nico doubled over in the middle of his sentence, clutching his gut. Hazel reached out to her, sort of, brother. Helping him stand up, Nico soon regained his breath. "Annabeth is dead."

 **A/N: Please don't kill me! I know this chapter is shorter than the last one but I really wanted to get something to you guys after you've given me such support. I will try to make the next chapter longer, better, more detailed, and less depressing. (Well not really on the depressing part. This is put under tragedy for a reason.) Until next time!**

 **-Logan (I am a girl with a guys name, get over it)**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry but recently my gifted Teacher passed. I can't find it in me to write anymore so I'm leaving Fanfiction forever.


End file.
